


Cover Art  and Banners 2

by jazzy2may



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Dean/Cas Big Bang Challenge 2014, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzy2may/pseuds/jazzy2may
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Within are the cover art and banners for the<br/>DCBB2014 fic: Alterations<br/>by ANobleCompanion, Jacqueline Albright-Beckett (xaandria)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alterations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488307) by [ANobleCompanion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANobleCompanion/pseuds/ANobleCompanion), [Jacqueline Albright-Beckett (xaandria)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaandria/pseuds/Jacqueline%20Albright-Beckett). 



**Title:** Alterations  
 **Author:**[](http://jackiebeckett.livejournal.com/profile)[ **jackiebeckett**](http://jackiebeckett.livejournal.com/) and [](http://an0blecompanion.livejournal.com/profile)[**an0blecompanion**](http://an0blecompanion.livejournal.com/)  
 **Artist:**[](http://jazzy2may.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://jazzy2may.livejournal.com/) **jazzy2may**  
 **Fandom/Genre:** Supernatural AU  
 **Pairing(s):** Dean/Cas  
 **Rating:** Very Mature bordering on explicit  
 **Word Count:** 23,235  
 **Warnings:** Mild language, sexual situations, gratuitous mentions of _Oklahoma!_  
  
 **Summary:** Business is tanking, and Cas is facing the very real possibility that he may lose his livelihood as a tailor. Can one client, no matter how attractive, really make a difference?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Banner 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banner 1

Artist: Jazzy2May

Banner 1:

DCBB2014:

SPN Fic: Alterations

  
Author: jackiebeckett/an0blecompanion

  
Dean/Cas BigBang Community  
  
  
  
Summary: Business is tanking, and Cas Novak is facing the reality that he may lose his livelihood as a tailor. Can one client really make a difference?  
  



	3. Banner 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banner 2

**Artist:** [ **jazzy2may** ](http://jazzy2may.livejournal.com/)

 

 **Title:** Alterations  
 **Author:**[ **jackiebeckett**](http://jackiebeckett.livejournal.com/) and [**an0blecompanion**](http://an0blecompanion.livejournal.com/)

  
 **Fandom/Genre:** Supernatural AU

  
 **Pairing(s):** Dean/Cas

  
 **Rating:** Very Mature bordering on explicit  
  
 **Warnings:** Mild language, sexual situations, gratuitous mentions of _Oklahoma!_  
  
 **Summary:** Business is tanking, and Cas is facing the very real possibility that he may lose his livelihood as a tailor. Can one client, no matter how attractive, really make a difference?

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
